To Love is to Destroy
by GirlWithAWritersSoul
Summary: Draco and Harry x OC. The Second Wizarding War is fast approaching and Olivia finds herself not only fighting for her life but forced to choose between the two people she loves the most. Draco supplies her with the passion she desires, but does he truly love her? Harry loves her the way she has always dreamed, but can he satisfy her wanton desires? Rated M for sexual themes.
1. One

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter sadly. I do however own the plot for this story and and outside characters I create! Please review telling me if you think this should stay a one-shot or if I should make it into a story! I have a lot of great ideas and a general outline done for this!**

* * *

Radiant sunlight poured through Olivia's large room, rousing her from her restless slumber that had become normal for her in the past few weeks. She stretched, covering her eyes from this intensity of the sun's rays before gasping as her heart contracted painfully in her chest. She let out a small cry of pain as her hands jerked to clutch at her torso just over her aching heart. She'd become used to this, every morning started out the same: a single moment of bliss in the moment she moved from sleep to consciousness followed immediately by the flood of raw memories and that now-familiar shot of pain through her shaking upper body.

The accustomed sting of tears bit at her eyes as she relayed the same thought she had over and over, _Draco cheated on me. He never loved me and never will. I've wasted years of my life on a man who doesn't even deserve it. _She cursed herself internally for allowing her to be so incredibly naïve and stupid, it was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! He was the biggest twat she'd ever seen at Hogwarts! _But you love him, and you know that's not entirely true._ The little voice of truth echoed in the back of her mind that she'd grown to hate with a passion as vast as her complicated relationship with the Slytherin boy said voice was so often directed towards.

She covered her face with her small hands, palms covering her eyes and slender fingers scratching lightly against the skin of her forehead and bloated cheeks, and groaned in agitation. The voice, as usual, was right. As angry as she was at him for what he'd done to her, she still loved him with everything she had. He'd been the highlight of her teenage life and now, in the thicket of an inevitable war, she had ripped him out of it. Olivia wasn't sure what upset her more, the fact that she knew how misunderstood and wonderful he was underneath his icy exterior, or that despite showing her these things and exposing himself in a way he never had before as she did with him he still proceeded to rip her still beating heart from her chest and serve it to her on a shining silver platter.

Because of Draco Olivia had learned not only things about him, but about herself as well. He was the only other man to truly accept her for who she was and have pride in his relationship with her. Draco had paraded her around the school grounds hand held firmly in his, showered her with kisses and affection even in the presence of his friends and, on one occasion, his father. He'd never shown even a sliver of embarrassment aimed towards her during her most shameful moments. Like the night when she vomited all over Astoria Greengrass at Crabbe's party he'd held at his parent's lakefront estate in England's vast countryside after one too many shots of firewhiskey and several butter beers. He'd simply helped her back to the lake house, with her stopping and vomiting along the way, and held her hair back as he pressed his chilly palms against the clammy skin of her face and neck until she'd wretched herself into pure exhaustion. Afterwards he'd brought her the largest bottle of water he could find, allowing her to change into the pair of pajamas she'd packed for the excursion, and cradled her sweetly in his arms as she cried drunken tears of mortification until she drifted to sleep with him whispering his love for her in her ear.

She sighed, a pang of longing coursing through her at the memory. Most men would've settled her in the bed and gone to rejoin the party leaving her to wallow in a puddle of humiliation, but not Draco. He'd stayed with her without a moment's hesitation and told her that there was nothing wrong with her, things like this happened at parties and it would all be forgotten in the morning. She shivered involuntarily. She could practically feel the whisper of his breath against her skin. The way him lips felt against her as their bodies pressed tightly together. His tongue, soft and gentle, entangled with hers as they roamed each other's mouths and bodies as if they'd been lions trapped without food for days finally free to ravage the pieces of meat before them—she stopped herself. Nothing good could come of this. Yearning for the past, the love and joy she'd felt until it'd all come crumbling down around her.

Liv sighed and swallowed hard, forcing her broken heart back into its hollow place in her chest. Running a shaking hand through her messy golden locks she lifted herself from her bed, which had been her constant companion when she wasn't struggling through her classes or trying to pay attention to her friends during meals. She went straight to her bathroom, stripping herself of her oversized pajamas and slipping into the shower in one fluid movement. Once she was clean, wrapped in a plush burgundy towel, Olivia wiped the steam from her mirror with one hand, taking in her unkempt appearance. Her eyes seemed almost hollow where they sat, rimmed with a dark shadow and sagging skin from lack of undisturbed sleep. Her features, once soft and rounded, stood taut against her skin and the towel wrapped almost doubly around her thanks to the weight she'd lost due to her lack of appetite.

She scowled at her appearance, her hand balling at her side in anger, what was she doing? Why was she punishing herself for what _he _had done to _her? _She scoffed at her idiocy and shook her mop of wet blonde curls with one hand, removing the towel with the other. Already running late and beyond caring about her appearance at this point she threw on a pair of sweats, her oversized Gryffindor Qudditch sweatshirt and a pair of boots before hastily parting her hair, brushing her teeth, and heading down to the Great Hall without a stich of makeup or self-consciousness. After all she wasn't dressing up for anyone, not anymore. Once in the Great Hall she took her normal seat between Harry and Ginny, grabbing an apple and taking a large bite out of it. As she took a second bite she looked around, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked confused as she met every pair of eyes.

"Nothing-" Harry said from his seat next to her looking away, she noticed, a bit nervously.

"It's just, you haven't eaten for weeks. Not since…" Hermione cut in, her voice trailing off as her gaze cut, along with everyone else's, down to the table.

Olivia's jaw clenched briefly as she calmed herself enough to speak, "Well," she began her voice rising in pitch as she tried maintain a steady tone, "when you've practically unintentionally starved yourself you tend to be a bit…hungry." Her gaze flitted around the room, trying to find a distraction as she took another bite of her apple.

"Well, I glad that you're eating again." Ron said suddenly from his seat directly in front of her, his mouth full of food and hands holding different items being served for breakfast, "Malfoy's a right git anyways. He deserves what he gets." He shoved another item of food into his overstuffed mouth, not even bothering to swallow its current contents.

Olivia's free hand tightened into a fist and the hand holding her apple froze as her jaw flexed, her mouth set into a slight grimace and the rest of her expression taking on an almost stoic quality. "He's not a git. He's just…misunderstood. You try being raised by a family of death eaters and tell me you wouldn't turn out the same, or worse." She couldn't believe she was standing up for him, but she was.

Ron's face morphed to one of incredulity, his eyes wide like a curious infant's, "Liv, you're not actually defending him are you? He broke your heart! And he's a death eater himself for Merlin's sake! You've got to be barking mad to join you-know-who. Everyone knows anyone among the likes of them would be better off dead than wondering about."

The apple fell from her grasp and thumped as it made contact with the table. Everyone was staring at him as if he'd just committed a murder and his face paled as he realized what he'd just said to her.

Olivia's eyes turned colder than death as they fell upon him, the corners of her lips curled in a sadistic manner, "I am not going to have this conversation with you Ron Weasley. My personal life is none of your god damned business and if you know what's good for you I suggest you _never _mention the name Draco Malfoy again. You understand?" her voice was smooth and low, deadlier than a cobra poised to strike and twice as dangerous.

She pushed herself away from the table, hearing something like paper coming into contact with someone as Hermione, her tone edged with resentment, said, "Oh, well done Ron." But she was beyond paying attention to his response as she exited the Great Hall, carrying herself in a cold and apathetic manner she had only seen one other individual do with such grace.

It was as she carried herself this way hastily through the halls that she stumbled into someone in a crowded corridor. Ready to mumble an apology she looked up and immediately turned to stone as she took her next breath, pale blue meeting cloudy pools of gray. It was the man of the hour himself.

Draco Malfoy.

His expression morphed from one of agitation to sadness in the instant it took him to realize who he'd just run into. "Hello, Olivia." He began, his face strained as he swallowed thickly, "You look beautiful as always." His tone was gentle, like the flutter of a moth's wing, but so cautious that it seemed as though he thought she might disappear if he wasn't careful.

She gave him a stiff nod of acknowledgement, "Good morning Draco." Her voice was emotionless but she knew he could see the pain hidden within her gaze. She wished he'd at least been slightly cruel when he addressed her, it would've made this situation much simpler.

She took a step away from him, unable to stop herself from taking in his entire appearance. He was dressed in his normal black suit with no tie, his shirt was slightly rumpled and his white socks peeked out from beneath the dark hem of his pants but everything else about him was as it always was, inexplicably perfect.

"Livy," he practically whispered as their eyes met again, taking a step forward and holding his hand out to her, his gaze pleading, "Please, I-I made a mistake-"

Her eyes hardened at the use of his nickname for her, "Stop." Said her voice clipped and even, "I don't want to hear it."

"Livy _please,_ just hear me out I-"

"_Don't."_ her voice tightened as she struggled to maintain her control over her emotions, "Don't call me that. I don't care what you have to say, what excuses you have for me.  
I have _nothing_ to say to you and no desire to ever see you again, not after what you've done." She quickly rushed through the hallway, shoving those who refused to move out of her way, and left a frustrated and pained Draco behind her.

She wanted them all to pay. Draco for ruining her life, Ron for opening his fat gob this morning, and anyone else who dared talk about her as if she were some weakling who was unable to stand up for herself. And she knew exactly how to do it. She was going to give them _all _something to talk about and no one would ever look at her the same way again.

* * *

Once within the walls of her dorm room Olivia quickly discarded her clothes, tossing them onto the large pile that was accumulating in the far corner of her room. She rummaged through her dresser looking for the ridiculous clothes her mother had packed her, which honestly thought she'd never wear any of it, and finally decided upon a red pleated lace dress with three-quarter length sleeves and stopped about mid-thigh. She wore with it a pair of patent leather nude peep toe heels followed by three pieces of jewelry: A mix-matched set of bangles on one wrist, a thick golden cuff with an intricate design on the other, and a ring with a large elongated oval shaped opal on her left index finger. She fixed her messy part and, taking her soft blonde ringlets in her hand, and made a braid that ran along the side of her head, allowed the left over curls to fall beneath them. Her blue eyes were surrounded by ashen grays and smoky shades of black, and her lips were a soft bubble gum pink. With a quick flick of her wand Olivia's nails were painted to perfection, her fingers a pale vanilla, and her toes a deep red.

Liv suppressed a grin of satisfaction as, with one final glance in her full-length mirror, she spun on her heels and hurried to from to the Great Hall, She was hoping to catch up to her friends before her morning classes began. Just as she reached the doors to the Great Hall the bell signaling the beginning of the morning time table echoed across the castle and with a sigh she rushed off to her sixth year Advanced Potions class with Professor Slughorn. She crept silently into the class but cursed silently when the door closed noisily behind her.

Suddenly all eyes moved to her, but she could tell from the expressions on their faces that their staring was not due to her late arrival to class. "Ah, Olivia my dear how nice of you to join us this morning." Slughorn said absently as he bustled around his messy classroom, "Now, take out your books and today you'll be working with a partner to brew a potion of your choice. Be sure to choose wisely, you may begin."

As everyone rushed to partner up Olivia wanted to hex herself for forgetting her potions book on her nightstand next to her four poster as she'd rushed to the Great Hall and then immediately here without a though towards her school supplies other than her wand. "Uh…Professor, it seems I've left my potions book in my rush this morning." She said sheepishly as she approached him.

"Ah, I see. Well that's no problem my dear, no problem at all. You can work with Mr. Potter and Wallenby can partner with Ms. Granger." He said gesturing to the trio grouped off to the right of the classroom.

With a nod she quickly made her way to stand next to Harry, doing her best not to acknowledge Ron's gawky stare with amusement. "Good morning," she greeted them with a soft smiled casted towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione mumbled a greeting and turned to begin working with Ron who had finally regained control over himself after muttering, "Bloody Hell."

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Liv asked playfully as she gave Harry another smile since he'd still remained silent.

"Oh. Sorry, good morning." Harry said in a bit of nervous rush, his gaze seemed far away as he looked at her, "you um look lovely." She blushed slightly at his compliment. She wasn't used to being told these things, like how she looked, by anyone other than Draco.

"Thank you, so….do you have an idea for a potion you'd like to brew?" she replied, slightly flustered from his unexpected accolade.

He seemed distant again and this time she waved her had quickly in front of his face and mumbled something along the lines of 'Earth to Harry.' Suddenly he snapped back to reality, his eyes refocusing, "Oh yeah, sorry about that…we could brew something we're both familiar with like a Hiccoughing Solution." Liv nodded in agreement and just as they set to work she could feel them, that ever familiar pair of eyes on her back, watching her every move. She smirked briefly as she absently handed Harry an ingredient he'd asked for, this was turning out quite nicely.

The rest of her day passed in almost a blur with people gawking and whispering at every turn. Lunch was a bit unsettling seeing as she was trying not to meet Draco's unwavering gaze as he stared intently at her from his place among the Slytherin table. Finally her classes ended and it was time to return to the Great Hall for dinner. Olivia, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of having to sit through another meal with Draco's gray gaze burning into her back, quickly turned just before the entrance to the Great Hall and made her way down a black, empty corridor.

She was immediately swallowed within the utter blackness. She'd turned down so many corridors now that she couldn't remember which direction she'd even come from to begin with. She was beginning to panic, her hands shaky and clammy and skin prickled with fear, when she noticed a glimmer of light coming from the corridor to her right. She raced forwards, hoping to find enough light to catch her bearings when as quickly as it appeared it was gone and a large hand wrapped itself tightly around her wrist.

"Olivia," she barely had enough time to identify the voice as none other than Draco Malfoy when a warm pair of lips crashed against hers.

She froze for an instant before her body reacted automatically to his touch, melding her mouth against his and tangling her slender fingers in his short mop of hair. She groaned as her body positively ached to be closer to him, panting heavily between each mess of their hot mouths. She knew it was wrong, oh god was it so utterly wrong, but she didn't care. She would happily accept all of the heartbreak in the world for this. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall, clinging to him like a lifeline as his lips attacked her face, her neck, her mouth. She moaned when his tongue slipped between her teeth, reveling in the familiar taste of him as his hands moved all over her body. Shivering when he turned her to putty as one hand caressed her thigh, slipping under the hem of her dress.

Olivia let out a pained cry at the abrupt strength of her desire to have her body so deliciously close to his. Draco responded by slipping his hand further up dress, resting it against the back of her upper thigh and hitched her leg around his broad hips. He made a positively delightful sound and she let out a soft hum of pleasure as her covered core came to rest against the most pleasurable part of him.

"I love you," she mumbled fervently as she attacked his mouth with a fresh on slaughter of passionate kisses.

Draco murmured a response but it was lost in his pleasured growl as Olivia hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his pants and pulled him ever closer as she ground herself against him. He was everywhere, she couldn't feel, hear, taste, anything that wasn't Draco. He surrounded her, enveloping her senses so completely that she didn't even hear herself whispering his name throughout their lustful encounter. Without her consent her hands scrambled to untuck his shirt, separating from him enough to fumble with his belt buckle, her fingers clumsily ripping it loose and undoing his pants as well before she lost her sudden nerve. She gasped as his skillful hand slipped into her underwear, arching her back into him as he maddeningly explored her most sacred area.

He was familiar with this part of her of course, but her body reacted to him as if it were the first time. It had been so long since the last time they were together like this.

"My Livy, my beautiful, beautiful Olivia." He whispered lovingly in her ear, her head had come to rest in the crook of his neck as she was overtaken by the pleasure he was bringing. Her mouth was opened in a silent cry as she was sent tumbling over the edge, convulsing around his artful hand and gripping his hair tightly at the roots.

"Mmmmm…" she brought his mouth harshly against as she regained her scattered thoughts. Their kisses regained their intensity as they delved into each other's mouths, lips sliding sloppily against the other's.

"You're mine," he whispered as he moved his lips again to her neck, "mine and no one else's. Not Zabini's, or Weasley's, and especially not that bastard Potter's. You belong to _me."_

Olivia froze at the mention of Harry, her head spinning as she tried to set her clouded mind straight. What the hell was she doing? With a choking sound erupting from the back of her throat she shoved Draco away from her with all of her strength, sending him harshly into the wall behind him.

Draco reeled towards her in shock, "Olivia, what's the matter? What are you doing?" his tone was filled with genuine confusion in the darkness.

"Lumos Maxima" she muttered, finally remembering her blasted wand.

"Olivia," he said again as he moved to take a step him her direction, his arm stretched out as if to caress her.

"Don't you touch me." She commanded, her voice filled with the same deadly edge she'd had when speaking to Ron earlier that morning, "Don't you fucking touch me you cheating, bastard."

"Livy," Draco said placing his hands gingerly at his sides, "I thought we were past this. I love you more than anything, it was a mistake." His voice was pleading and persuasive.

She wanted so badly to believe him, to believe that it was nothing and to move past it, but she couldn't remove the sight of that slutty broad riding him like a bucking Bronco as she'd snuck into his room to surprise him that night.

Her chest convulsed painfully and tears stung her intense blue eyes, "A mistake? I'll tell you what was a mistake, believing that you every loved me. Giving you everything I had to give now _that _is what I call a fucking mistake."

His gray eyes darkened in hurt at her words, "Livy, how can you say that? I sacrificed myself for you. My family nearly disowned me for dating someone who was not of pureblood! I did something awful I know, but couldn't you sacrifice something for once like your pride and find it in your heart to give me another chance?"

Olivia looked at him as if he'd slapped her, "_Sacrifice_ something for you? Was it not enough for me to betray my friends and family? To sacrifice my free will by doing this?" she lifted part of her sleeve and silently uttered the charm that would reveal the Dark Mark on her left forearm, "Was this not enough to give away for you, Draco? I gave myself to the Dark Lord to protect _you_. I didn't even want to join, but I did it for you. And how do you repay me? By fucking some whore on the night of our two year anniversary. You might as well have ripped my beating heart from my chest and killed me for all of the misery I've suffered because of you. You're a coward, too afraid to walk outside your father's shadow that you've become just like him. You know what's the sick thing though Draco? I'd do it all again if it meant loving you like I do." Her voice, a scream at the beginning, drifted off softly as she uttered the final two sentences after a brief pause.

Olivia expected him to retaliate, to lash out and scream at her like her normally did when they fought, but he didn't. Instead he dropped to his knees and buried his head in his massive hands, strangled cries of anguish gurgling from his curled form. Draco Malfoy was crying.

He was about to reply but she stopped him, "Don't. I'm done with you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I want nothing to do with you or Lord Voldemort. I hope you're happy with the decisions you've made, Draco, because you've just lost the one person you ever truly had. I love you, but I can't let you destroy my life anymore. I deserve to be happy, and if you have even a sliver of the love for me you say you do you'll let me go." And with that she raced down the corridor away from him before he could see the tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this was originally a one-shot idea but then my mind took over and I kind of came up with a new story idea to go with this! Haha I've got a lot planned so if you could PLEASE review telling me if you think it should stay a one-shot or if you want me to turn it into a story! I really appreciate it! I love you all!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**~Faith(:**


	2. Two

_**Two**_

* * *

**A/N: I sadly do not own Harry Potter! I do, however, own the plot for this story and any characters I create! As you can see I've decided to change this from a one shot to a story(: Hope y'all enjoy!**

As she hurried through the corridors, the giant ball of light from her spell following her as she went, Olivia felt suddenly dirty, like she'd just bathed in the worst kind of filth, the kind you can never be free of. She tried to calm her breathing, wiping at her tears angrily. She was so absolutely fed up with crying. She was not this fragile being, one whose happiness balanced on a fine line and was determined by another person entirely. God, what had that stupid Slytherin bastard done to her?

As the Great Hall came into view Olivia put out her light and smoothed her dress, not even bothering with the obnoxious mess that had become her hair. She was sure her makeup looked terrible, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her encounter with Draco had left her completely exhausted and all she cared about at this point was getting through the rest of the day. She quietly entered the Great Hall, earning some curious looks from several of the professors and as she approached she saw Hermione whisper something to Harry. Without a word she sat in her usual spot at Gryffindor's table and immediately laid her head to rest upon the dark wooden table and stayed that way until her head was as clear as it could possibly be at the moment.

"Merlin…my head feels like it spent the better part of an hour fighting with the Whomping Willow." She said, finally breaking her silence. Now that she could think straight she realized that her head was absolutely killing her, pulsing painfully in rhythm with her now numb heart.

She groaned and began massaging her temples hoping for some relief. Several minutes later a cup slid into her line of sight, "Drink it," Harry said pushing the cup towards her, "it'll make you feel better."

Olivia looked at the cup suspiciously, turning it around on the table and looking closely at the cherry red liquid inside, "What in the bloody hell is it?" she asked.

"It's a tonic, one sip and your headache should be gone for good. It tastes terrible though, just a warning." Harry replied looking at her expectantly.

She took a sip and had to resist the urge to spit it across the table, she made a sound of disgust, "That's absolutely vile." She said as she quickly set the cup down and pushed it away from her.

"I told you it would be."

Olivia felt as though her head was swimming in a fog and then, almost instantaneously, her headache vanished leaving her clear-headed and in a suddenly brighter mood. "Thank you Harry, that's loads better." She said, "So how did you make it so quickly? Or even know what ingredients to use?"

"Well um the ingredients were simple, just a glass of water, a small medley of things and that's it. I found it in my potions book while I was reading the other night." He replied seeming a bit caught off guard and maybe the slightest bit uncomfortable, as if he were hoping to avoid the subject.

"Hmm, maybe that book is doing you some good after all huh Harry?" Liv said offering him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So where's Ron gone off to?" Olivia asked, abruptly noticing the unusually empty seat across from her.

"Where do you think?" Hermione replied her tone uncharacteristically harsh.

"Oh c'mon, he's not _seriously_ eating with that blonde floozy Lavender Brown is he?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Hermione said, jerking her head to the right. Sure enough Ron was sitting in the back corner of the Great Hall with Lavender. She was stuffing his face full of different cakes and desserts and nuzzling him, it made Olivia nauseous.

"That's absolutely disgust." Came her simple reply, "How can he be attracted to her? She's just so…stupid,"

"Yes well, we can't all have _your_ high standards can we?" Harry teased lightly, nudging Olivia with his shoulder.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Oh, shut up." Liv replied rolling her blue eyes and shoving him playfully.

As they shared a look Olivia couldn't help but notice there was something different about Harry, maybe it was the lighting, the expression in his green eyes she couldn't quite decipher, or maybe she was just seeing him differently. It_ had_ been one hell of a night. Their conversation was light and slightly calming as they carried on through dinner. Liv felt almost normal, like she had about a month ago, best friends conversing and laughing good naturedly even without their accustomed fourth member.

* * *

It was as they entered the Gryffindor common room—Hermione heading straight up to bed leaving her and Harry alone together—that the conversation took a downward turn.

"Olivia…" Harry began almost hesitantly as they sat down in their usual place on the couch, "what happened to you before you came to dinner tonight?"

Harry could tell from the expression on her face that she was taken slightly aback, as if it had all been a dream until now.

"I-It was…nothing…just Filch giving me a rough time about being out and about." She lied, unable to meet his steady gaze, and prayed that he might somehow believe her. He didn't.

"Liv, you don't have to go into any major details…I just want to make sure you're safe since Voldemort is on the move and dangerous. There's no telling how many Death Eaters there are in school even with Dumbledore here." Oh god, if only he knew.

She tried to smile at him, but suddenly as if the flood gates to her heart had opened again, all she wanted to do was cry. "It's nothing Harry really. I just ran into Draco in the hallway and finished it. I told him I was done with him, that I never wanted to see him again."

His eyes widened and he leaned towards her, his hand resting comfortingly atop hers, "Wow. Are you alright? I'm sure it wasn't easy—"

"I'm fine, really." She said, forcing the corners of her lips to curve upwards as she struggled against the traitor tears forming in her eyes; this was not the place or the time for this. "I just have to-to move forward, to forget that Draco Malfoy ever existed. Then I'll be alright, I promise."

"But until then, how are you?" He was cautious but his voice was colored with hidden concern.

"Do you want me to be honest?" She looked up at him, eyes glassy.

"Yeah, of course"

"I-" she gave a snort of tearful laughter, "I'm a wreck. A complete and utterly fucked up wreck." She said bursting into another emotional fit of laughter. "God, I've just been so stupid, so blind." And then she was crying, the kind of crying that no one ever wants anyone else to see.

Tears were pouring harshly from her stinging eyes, her face scrunched up in pain, awful sounds were erupting from her throat, and her breathing came in short interrupted pants as her lungs struggled for air. Though he had no idea how to comfort her or what to do Harry did the only thing he could think of, he held her. Not in a romantic way, or restraining way, but one filled with the comfort and support of a best friend, or someone who cared for you. Eventually the shuddering in her chest stopped and for a moment she felt almost calm, her head was nestled into Harry's neck and her body cradled almost awkwardly against his. To anyone else they probably would've looked like a couple, but she just felt safe. As if in this moment all of the darkness had fled from the world.

"You'll be alright Liv," Harry said when her crying fully ceased, "you're strong. You can get through this and I'll help you."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked slightly shocked. Harry was one of her closest friends but there was something hidden behind his words, as if he knew something terrible was coming and he was trying to tell her.

"Of course," Olivia smiled and rose, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek causing him to blush scarlet.

"You're a good man Harry Potter, don't you ever forget it." Their eyes met and for a brief moment she was surrounded by liquid pools of green. She then spun on her heels and made her way up to the girls' dormitory.

She collapsed onto her four poster with a sigh, it _really_ was nice having a room to yourself sometimes. She had the extra beds, but none of them were used. From her spot atop her mattress she could see perfectly out one of the large windows, the moon was high and bright even at only a quarter full, the black forms of unidentifiable birds danced along the tree tops, and if she looked carefully she could make out the outline of the quidditch pitch. She was suddenly reminded of one of many nights she spent locked within these walls with the one man she wanted to forget more than anything.

_Olivia stared out into the darkness that lay on the opposite side of her bedroom window, her right hand pressed flatly against the cool glass, cooling her palm and occupying her mind. He was back. Voldemort had returned. He was out there somewhere, watching, maybe even watching her right now. The thought sent a fearful shiver through her. She was a follower of his now, a Death Eater. Her mind revolted even the thought, she had no other choice. She _had _to protect him. Before she could think of the Dark Lord a second longer a familiar pair of arms circled her waist and soft lips caressed her shoulder._

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he brought his mouth up to her ear._

_She removed her hand from the glass and ran her chilly fingers along his arms, more to soothe herself than him. "I'm fine Draco. Just a bit nervous is all." She could see the question in his gaze as she looked at their soft reflection in the glass and leaned into him, willing herself to relax. "W-what do you think he'll do with us?"_

_He froze for a moment, at her question or the possible answer she couldn't tell, "I don't know." He whispered softly, "Whatever it is, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe, to keep you away from him as much as possible."_

_Olivia's eyebrows knitted together in worry and her hands tighten on his arms as she spun around to face him, "Draco, I didn't do this so you would put yourself in more danger."_

_He sighed and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, "You know my family has ties to the Dark Lord, and yours to the Order. He won't trust you at first. He knows no one just leaves to become one of his followers. He'll make you do things, prove yourself."_

_She caressed his strong cheek with the pad of her thumb and wordlessly pulled his mouth to hers. _

_"Then I'll earn his trust. Make him see that I won't betray him." She pressed another soft kiss to his mouth, hoping to reassure him._

_He sighed again and touched his forehead to hers, "Livy, you don't understand. He will make you do something so terrible no one in their right mind would actually attempt it if they could help it. He will try to break you, prove you have even a fraction of disloyalty and try to destroy you."_

_"I won't let him. I am loyal to him because I am loyal to you. I won't hesitate to do his bidding if that means protecting you." She wrapped her slender hands around his wrists; his hands had moved to cradle her face._

_"So much bravery inside such a short person, you really do belong in Gryffindor." They both chuckled lightly, "If he finds out that I'm in love with you he may use it against me, give me an ultimatum so I'm forced to carry out his orders no matter how horrific they are."_

_"Let him."_

_"Livy, what are you saying I-"_

_"Do whatever you have to do Draco. I can take care of myself." His gray eyes were filled with fear and worry._

_"You know, stupidity and bravery are often confused." He said seriously but his tone held just a hint of playfulness._

_"Well, then we'll just have to hope that I can tell the difference. Let's not talk about it anymore tonight Draco. I just want to be with you right now, no interruptions or distractions."_

_"Okay," he agreed with a smile and captured her mouth with his._

_They stayed like that for a while, letting the moon and their love for each other wash over the other as they kissed. They drifted to sleep that night tangled happily in each other's naked embrace._

Liv let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and wiped away a single tear that had fallen from her eyes. Only a day or two later Voldemort had assigned her to help Draco kill Dumbledore, he'd considered it 'The ultimate act of loyalty, killing the man where your allegiance once laid to prove your devotion to another.' A sickening shiver ran through her body and she rolled over, climbing beneath the covers and eventually allowing the silence of her empty room to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Olivia was ripped from her slumber as a sharp pain lanced its way through her left forearm. With yelp she threw the covers from her body, gripping her skin tightly as she sat up and shift so she was sitting upon the edge of her bed. She removed the charm which hid her mark and gasped as she took in the sight of her it. Her Dark Mark pulsed, slithering amongst her skin like the snake of which the symbol was made. Her hands shook as she moved to cover it, digging the heel of her palm into it as if somehow it would stop if she could keep it still.

"Stop, please, please stop." She whispered her voice shaking as she rocked, hoping to distract herself from the pain.

A dark feeling settled over her as the pain continued, as if Voldemort was in the room with her but unable to be seen. Fear prickled her skin and mixed with the pain, she had seen things like this happen to other Death Eaters before, but she had never experienced it firsthand. Abruptly the pain was gone, and so was the darkness. Her body was shaking slightly and a thin sheen of sweat coated her skin. She slowly removed her had from her arm revealing red crescents where her nails dug into her skin, she hadn't broken the skin but blood had rushed to the surface of the marks. Liv took a slow, deep breath to steady herself. She then jumped into the shower, letting it scald her skin until the water ran icy cold. She felt much better, the morning's incident seeming more like a nightmare than reality, but she knew better. This was going to happen again, the only question was when and why? Was it because they were yet to be successful in killing Professor Dumbldore? Was it that she'd hardly participated saying that Draco would find the right way? A chill ran through her, she wanted out. She was no longer with Draco, so she no longer needed to protect him, right?

If that was true, then why did she have to fight the urge to run to him and see if he was okay? Even after the previous night's events it was still her first instinct, but some say that old habits die hard. Liv rang out her blonde curls, drying them and dressing in a pair of jean capris, her favorite Pink Floyd shirt, and a pair of tan leather sandals with three turquoise stones going down the middle. She pulled her hair back in a loose French braid and held several stray hairs back with a bobby pin. A thin layer of eyeliner and mascara were her only make up. She took a comforting breath, this was how she normally dressed, putting in enough effort to look nice but still remaining casual and comfortable. It was oddly comforting to dress this way again. For weeks she'd hardly cared what she looked like at all. This was a step in the right direction, a sign that she could move forwards and regain normalcy. The thought put a smile on her face as she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, eating a plate filled with eggs, sausage, and small buttered biscuit. Ron wasn't there of course but she enjoyed her conversation with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

* * *

Olivia shivered as she walked to her next class, she'd forgotten her jacket in her room and she had to walk through the outdoor corridors in her clothes, which were quite inappropriate for the weather, to get to the Herbology greenhouse.

She heard a pair of footsteps close behind her and turned to see Harry and Hermione trying to catch up to her, "Hey," Liv said with a smile as they came to walk on either side of her, Harry on her left and Hermione on her right.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked looking at her curiously.

"No, Hermione I just like wear to short sleeves and open toed shoes in the Winter and shiver for fun." Liv said her voice thick with sarcasm causing them all to laugh.

"Here," Harry said offered Olivia the jacket he'd been wearing. It was his Gryffindor Seeker jacket with the golden snitch on the breast surrounded by the words 'Gryffindor Quidditch' and the word 'Seeker' underneath all in gold thread. His last name and number were on the back.

She looked at him hesitantly, "Won't you be cold now Harry?"

He shook his head, "No, I've got a sweater so I'll be fine. Put that on before you freeze."

Liv thanked him and slipped the jacket on gratefully, sighing slightly when her arms settled into the already warm sleeves and pulled the jacket tightly around her as she zipped it. Her cheeks flushed at the kind gesture and she saw Hermione give her a look from the corner of her eye. Now if only she could regain the feeling in her toes. Once they were inside the greenhouse she unzipped it but left it on, it was still slightly chilly inside. Professor Sprout came in just as the bell rang and announced they would be learning about common plants with healing properties. They were to read through that chapter of their books and then correctly identify at least six different plants, sounds easy right? Wrong. Almost every plant looked the same and it took her the better part of half an hour to identify two plants. She was doing better than the majority of the class though, most had barely found one. Neville was already finished and standing in the back corner of the classroom conversing with Professor Sprout.

She was in the middle of searching for her third plant when she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see Harry, his green eyes bright and cheeks flushed. She figured it must be the weather it was quite cool in here after all.

"Sorry." They said at the same time, causing his cheeks to brighten slightly and hers to fill with blush. She turned and moved in the other direction after offering him a small smile.

"So, you and Potter huh?" the voice of Seamus Finnigan inquired from her right.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to give him a curious look.

"Oh c'mon Liv, it's obvious. You're wearing Harry's jacket and everythin." Seamus replied, gesturing to her.

"What does that have to do with anything Seamus? A girl wears a guy's jacket and they're automatically a couple?"

"Well no, but how do you explain what happened just a moment ago, you and Potter both turned scarlet red. Plus Dean saw the two of you together last night in the common room. What was that, just a friendly hug?" Seamus looked at her expectantly, his blue eyes challenging her.

"Actually yes and what do you mean what happened just now? We bumped into each other and if you haven't realized it's bloody cold in here." Olivia said defiantly, she didn't like Harry…did she?

Seamus chuckled, "Mark my words Liv, if you aren't already you'll be Potter's girl someday. I'd even bet money that that day comes real soon." He then turned a left, moving on to another row of plants.

Olivia's brows knitted tightly together in confusion as she watched Seamus leave. Where in the world did that come from? She didn't like Harry, and even if she did there was no way that he liked her. So therefore she didn't like him….right? Curious, her eyes wandered around the room and found him looking at the plants at the opposite end of the row she was currently standing in. He looked handsome in a pair of jeans and an olive green sweater, his jaw strong and his green eyes focused on the plants in front of him. How had she never noticed him in this way before?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Professor Sprout turned her attention from Neville and shouted from across the greenhouse, "Ms. Martin, as much as Mr. Potter would probably love to have you ogle at him I do believe you should be getting back to work."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she jerked her eyes away from Harry, forcing herself to focus a little too intently upon the plants.

"I told you so," Seamus whispered as he walked past her from behind.

Olivia rolled her eyes and spent the remainder of the class scatterbrained and eventually working with Harry to avoid being the last members of the class finished, keeping her eyes away from him as much as possible.

"Well that was an interesting Herbology lesson." Hermione said with a smirk as they walked out of the greenhouse, Olivia rezipping Harry's jacket as they stepped outside.

"Ugh, that was mortifying." Liv complained, gripping the ends of the sleeves with her fingers.

Hermione chuckled, "Well, at least you didn't have to spend the entire class avoiding Cormack McLaggen."

Olivia wrinkled her nose in distaste, "True, but at least you don't have people that think you're dating one of your best friends." She replied, allowing her gaze to shift in Harry's direction for a split second.

"Someone thinks you're dating Harry! Who?" Hermione asked with a curious laugh.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Seamus, Dean, and Merlin knows who else."

"Wait, so Seamus and Dean think you and I are dating?" Harry asked, his gaze flickering to and from Hermione so quickly that she wasn't quite sure it'd actually happened.

She nodded, "Dean saw us together last night in the common room and Seamus told me that I'd end up dating you eventually if I wasn't already."

"Well, there are worse options than me aren't there? I mean I _am _the chosen one." Harry replied causing the three of them to laugh.

Olivia smiled wryly at him, "I suppose," Harry gave her a challenging look, "although I find it hard to date worse than I have already."

Harry cracked a smile as they walked to lunch, each grabbing a plate full of food as they took their seats.

"So, I take it you're having a small bit of luck moving forwards?" Hermione asked, small smile on her lips.

Liv and Harry both glanced at each other, her lips twitched in the corners, curving fractionally upwards as Harry took a bite out of an apple, "Yeah," she began her eyes suddenly meeting Draco's from across the room and giving her a knowing look, "I guess you could say that."

* * *

**Yes I know, kind of a weird place to end it but I couldn't decide and this is what I chose! Haha I hope you enjoyed reading it and much as I enjoy writing it! I have many plans and ideas for this story so it may seem a tad bit rushed in some parts but that's because I don't want it to end up a 50/60+ chapter story...unless it naturally ends up that long! Haha(: Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated!**


End file.
